Project Summary/Abstract Core I - More than 90 percent of the global HIV burden falls outside of the United States: 70 percent in Sub-Saharan Africa, 14 percent in Asia and the Pacific, 5 percent in Latin America and the Caribbean, and 4 percent in Eastern Europe and Central Asia. The majority of these regions comprise low- and middle-income countries (LMIC), which lack both scientific and clinical resources to treat existing HIV infections and prevent new ones. Mozambique, for example, has 0.055 doctors per 1000 persons; Zimbabwe, 0.074; India, 0.725; and Brazil, 1.852. The International Core (IC) of the San Diego (SD) CFAR addresses these discrepancies by serving as a resource hub for foreign research supported by our Center. Our local investigators guide foreign scientists in writing pilot grant proposals, designing studies, and analyzing data. Our Co-Directors and administrative team explain NIH regulatory and funding requirements. We provide similar assistance as well as valuable foreign connections for local SD CFAR researchers who wish to pursue international HIV research. Thus we encourage emerging investigators to gain independence and pursue their own funding. Simultaneously, we add value to the SD CFAR by fostering long-term collaborations between local and foreign investigators, which leads to subsequent peer-reviewed publications and grant funding. We also refer our local and international investigators to other Cores for specialized services that will benefit their SD CFAR-funded projects. International projects often take longer than domestic studies to generate a return on investment, so we emphasize productivity since the Core was initiated. From 2007 to date, we have supported a total of 63 studies that have resulted in 81 papers and $42.7 million in subsequent funding (ROI $25). Over the next 5 years, the IC will expand and improve its services through the following 4 units, each having specific responsibilities in service to the SD CFAR and the international HIV research community: Evaluation Unit?To ensure applications for International Pilot grants contribute to the high-impact science associated with the SD CFAR; Regulatory Unit?Ensure research projects recommended by the Evaluation Unit and the Developmental Core Grant Review Committee meet NIH and local regulatory standards; Communications Unit?Expedite application and review processes, and apply, clarify, or update policies; Training and Mentoring Unit?Implement administrative and technical training for foreign investigators and ensure that domestic and international investigators receive in-depth mentoring as needed from senior SD CFAR members and International Core Co-Directors.